Dimentio VS Asriel Dreemurr
Opening 2 Fighters... 60 Seconds... 1 Victor... ONE, MINUTE, MELEE...! Pre-Melee ----------------------- Castle Bleck Exterior ----------------------- "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE SHOUTS COUNT BLECK!" Mimi & O'Chunks, completely weakened, stand before the count & his assistant, Nastasia. "Sorry count, he be one tough goat." O'Chunks says. "SILENCE! This goat is our only threat to my plans, aside from that meddling prophesy hero," Count Bleck begins, "so, DIMENTIO! COME TO BLECK!" And then, the magical jester warped in, "And so I arrive! Like a sudden windstorm at a Kindergarten picnic!" "Dimentio, deal with this maggot." Count Bleck orders, before disappearing with the Dark Prognosticus. "Yes, my count. He shall draw his last breath." Dimentio reassures with a smile, before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. ----------------------- World 1-1 ----------------------- Dimentio appeared, seeing Asriel activate Star Blazing, roasting half the land instantly. "Ahh, goat person?" Dimentio asks. Asriel then stops, & responds, "What?" "Would you mind dying?" Dimentio asks. (Cue ~ In Charm & Allure) "Uhhh... No. Now can you get out of my way?" Asriel responds. "Oh? So you disregard a threat? Well, ain't that a shame. Looks like I'll have too do this myself." Dimentio taunts with a smirk. Asriel doesn't respond, just smiles, & pulls out two energy swords. Enter the heat of battle... ENGAGE! MELEE! 60... Asriel then swings both swords, Dimentio side-stepping each attack, avoiding them. Dimentio then clones himself three times, & warped around Asriel, rapidly tossing Magic Spheres at him. Asriel shrugged them off, & used Shocker Breaker, '''shooting lightning at all 4 Dimentios. The three clones were incinerated, & suddenly, Asriel was blasted in the back with magic. "Missed me!" Dimentio taunts. Asriel growls before using '''Chaos Buster, '''shooting countless bullet projectiles at Dimentio. However, Dimentio smirks once again before disappearing. (Music Stops) 50... Asriel looks around, but Dimentio appears above him, bashing him in the head. This pissed Asriel off, & suddenly, Dimentio appears in a Bullet Board. (Cue ~ Hopes & Dreams Remix) "Hmmm? So you have powers over different areas aswell? How intriguing." Dimentio states, before taking a '''Chaos Blaster '''straight to the face, countless bullet projectiles nailing him, before a laser blasts him. Stars began scattering across the board, Dimentio still slightly dizzy, getting hit more. Dimentio managed to snap out of it however. "Y'know, I don't care about destroying this world anymore." ''| STAR BLAZING |'' Dimentio then seen stars raining down, & projectiles began flying at him once they crashed into the ground. Dimentio cloned an army, then fired Magical Spheres, effectively countering every single projectile. "After I've defeated you & gain total control over this timeline... I'm just gonna reset everything!" ''| CHAOS SABER |'' Suddenly, Dimentio seen two energy swords materialize in Asriel's hands, & he began swiping, Dimentio flying away from them, but getting hit when Asriel swung both. 40... "Everyone's memories... I'm gonna bring them back to zero!" ''| SHOCKER BREAKER II |'' Suddenly, "!" began appearing all over the Bullet Board. And lightning struck! Dimentio avoided almost all of them, but was hit by two. "And then we can do everything ALL over again." ''| GALACTA BLAZING |'' "Listen, uhh, your crazy if you think I'm listening to your speech much longer." Dimentio said, once again countering all the projectiles with his own. 30... (Music Stops) "Oh really? ENOUGH, time to purge this timeline once & for all!" ''| HYPER GONER |'' Asriel then began consuming World 1, & Dimentio seemingly disappeared. ... ... ... After the attack, Asriel stood as the Angel of Death, while Dimentio stood as Super Dimentio. "Hey... You seem to be... different." Asriel pointed out. "Of course! I've been toying with you all along! Now's time for our battle's hors d'vour!" 20... (Cue ~ The Ultimate Show - Metal Remix) Asriel fired off countless projectiles, all of which Super Dimentio simply punched into nothingness, also ripping a hole in the fabric of space & time, creating The Void! "Ahh, now I have enough power to crush all worlds, create perfect new ones, & rule as their king!" Super Dimentio shouted before small projectiles began shooting at Asriel. '''(MISS!) None of the projectiles hit, however. Both tyrants clashed fists, sending out a shockwave that began collapsing the very dimension the two were in. Then, Super Dimentio snapped his fingers, a box forming around Asriel. Asriel laughed, and blasted it. But it didn't even budge. He was stuck! 10... "STOP! NOW! Stop doing this!" Asriel shouted, firing the Hyper Beam. Super Dimentio smiled, but his smile disappeared upon seeing his magical box crack. "LET ME WIN!!" (Music Stops) "STOP!!" "STOP IT NOW!!!" Asriel shouted, the Hyper Beam '''now blasting right through the box. Super Dimentio caught it, however, & dug deep into his power to redirect the beam, but it got stronger. And stronger. And stronger. And stronger. (Cue ~ New Super Mario Bros. 2 / Wii - Final Boss Remix) Stronger... Stronger... STRONGER... '''STRONGER... Finally, Super Dimentio, enraged, literally threw the beam upwards, however using up SO much power, losing his invincibility. Asriel fired another one, but Super Dimentio Super Jumped over it, & next to Asriel, punching him, also stunning him, then punching him straight into The Void. "NOOOOOOoooooo..." Asriel's voice faded as he sunk into The Void. K.O.! Light engulfed the entire dimension as it collapsed on Super Dimentio. ----------------------- Limbo ----------------------- Super Dimentio awoke finally in nothingness. He laughed. "Quite the magic show, goat boy! Bravo!" Super Dimentio applauded, disappearing from the dimension. Winner This Melee's winner is... Dimentio! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Metal Mario875